Hidden
by hermion8
Summary: Yoh x Anna x Ren...Anna loves both Ren and Yoh, but who does she love more? Does she really know? Or is she just in denial? on hiatus


**_Disclaimer: The author, unfortunately, does not own Shaman King…Or Ren…_**

She rarely showed her true feelings…just like him…No one ever thought of their characteristic being the same, probably due to the 'opposites attract' rule. Plus, she was engaged to Yoh.

He thought she was 'an annoying, bossy, and noisy girl', and she considered him 'a self-satisfied, spoiled brat'…But neither of them could deny that when they met, there was something different…

"Yoh's not here." She said, opening the door slightly so they could see each other. "And I don't think you have any business with me or Manta. You should return later."

"Have you finished planning your wedding yet? I wanted to ask when and where it will take place, now that the tournament's over." He replied, annoyed. _To be prepared to leave this place…_

"Yoh will make the plans himself. It's a waste of my time." _And I'll be able to relieve myself of my pain…Why don't you want to intervene? Then this will be easier for all of us…Yoh'll understand…_

"Okay. I'll be at my condominium if you can decide today. Training." _To rid myself of the hurt you caused…You know Yoh would understand…So why don't you break it off with him already??_

"Okay then. Good bye, Tao Ren." She shut the door on his face and went to her room to meditate. She didn't want him to think she loved him so much; it would show much weakness. Plus, if she did, everyone would find out about their feelings toward one another…

"Bye." Ren said softly before he went away. He suddenly stopped and took out a piece of paper. "Bason, let's go back. I forgot to give Anna the letter." Ren took out an envelope and wrote his name on the back.

"Of course, Master Ren…If I may ask, Ren-bocchama, what is inside?" Bason peered at the letter. He frowned at his master's obvious change of mood; Ren was becoming more moody every time he remembers Anna.

"I wrote the date and time Jun and I will depart for China. Hopefully though, neither Anna nor Yoh will be able to come…" Ren stated sadly.

"Come to what?" a sharp voice asked. Ren tensed up; he hadn't noticed anyone coming. "You forgot your bag."

"Oh. Thank you, Anna." He sighed. _I hoped it would be you…_ "Anna, can you please give this to Yoh?" He turned his back again, not wishing to see her anymore. His heart was already too broken; seeing her would make it worse.

Yoh returned later that day to find Anna watching TV, tears streaming down her cheeks. He watched her moves silently and decided that Anna was crying because of the drama she was watching.

He became worried when the drama ended, became a comedy, and still Anna was crying. He approached her _then_. "Anna? What's wrong?" She didn't reply. "Anna?!" It was just then that he noticed the letter beside Anna.

Yoh started to read it, but when he got into the middle part, he stopped. He understood now why Anna had cried. He wasn't stupid that he wouldn't notice Anna and Ren sneaking looks at each other.

However, he couldn't do anything about it; they were arranged to be married by his grandparents. They might have a heart attack when he tells them they wouldn't be married anymore.

Yoh and Anna told the group about Ren and Jun's departure; everyone came to the airport, much to Ren's displeasure.

"Man, Ren, aren't you even going to stay for Yoh and Anna's wedding? If you just don't want to wear a tux, don't wear one!" Horo-Horo greeted him. "It's basic knowledge, dude!"

"Shut up." Ren snapped. Yoh beckoned him to come over to Anna and him. "Did you want anything, Yoh? Don't worry, Jun and I will be back before your wedding. You can't have a traditional marriage without a best man, could you?"

"Oh, yeah!" Yoh rubbed his head, pretending he had no idea of what was going on around him. He didn't know what to do anymore; he loves Anna very much it hurts to accept that she fell in love with his best friend.

On the other hand, he didn't want all of them to be hurt…But what about his grandparents? And what about himself? He didn't want to be selfish, but he had relied on her for a long time…He didn't know what to do without her ordering him around.

"Does anyone else need to talk to either me or nee-chan? If you don't, we're leaving…" Ren announced, face oddly emotionless. He turned to leave, but Yoh held him back. "Yoh?"

"Ren, I need to talk to you…" When they were out of earshot, Yoh stared at Anna. "Be honest, Ren, do you love Anna?"

A few weeks later, Yoh had made a decision. Lately, Anna had been more quiet and depressed than usual. She rarely ordered Yoh and Manta around too. He was becoming more and more worried with each passing day.

"Anna, if you want to, you can always visit Ren. I wouldn't mind." Yoh said quietly, waiting for Anna's reply. "I know Ren wouldn't hurt you…"

"Y-Yoh…We're engaged…We're to be married in a few months…" Anna turned and glanced up at him. She was shocked to see the hurt in Yoh's eyes. Sure, Yoh knew she loves him, but he also knew Anna loves Ren more…

"It doesn't matter, Anna. The others also have a gist of what's happening… They'd understand." Yoh smiled, pretending he was really happy for them…Even if deep inside he was really hurt; he really loves Anna.

"Thank you, Yoh. I love you." Anna kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to her room to pack her things. Ren was leaving the day after tomorrow, and she wouldn't risk missing it because she was late.

"No problem, Anna." Yoh replied, his heart breaking. _I want you to be happy… even if it means I have to sacrifice my own happiness…_ "I love you too, Anna…More than you know…"

Anna packed everything she owned, holding tightly the small teddy bear Yoh had given her for Christmas and the first ever gift he had given her: a small keychain with a carving of 'I love you'…

Before climbing aboard the airplane, Anna whispers something…_Something only the author heard…And since she does not want to spoil her first ever made plot, whoever is nice enough to read this will be tortured…muahaha...Please review!! Thanks so much!! _


End file.
